The Valentine Fight
by XxLostxXxLovexX
Summary: When Fabian Get's In A Fight With His Lover On Valentine's Day, He Learns A Secret She Hid For A Whole Year. And He Learned One He's Hid For Five.


I Swear This Is The Most I've Ever Written In Like A Month. Thank You So Much Everyone.

P.S. Mick Was Eaten By A Squid Or Sea Turtle So He's NEVER EVER Mentioned Or Thought About. Cause He's A Girl. =D

Okay So Normally I Hate Authors Who Say Their Work Is Bad, But I'm Going To Be A Total Hypocrite For Five Minutes And Say That This Is A Total Stinker. Garbage. Worst Than When You Find Out Your Sibling Ate The Last Cookie. I Totally Ruined This. Now That You Heard My Rambling, I Am Done.

Valentine's Day Special

Fabian's Point Of View

"'Fabian! Fabian! Wake Up!' The Charming, Sweet, And Frankly Quite Loud, Girly Voice Exclaimed.

I Moved My Hand In A Brushing It Off Gesture, 'Five More Minutes.'

The Girl Next To Me Giggled. 'Please Fabian? Please, Please, Please? Fabes, Get Up!'

Agghhh. Didn't Anyone Ever Listen? 'I'm Tired. Come Here, Five More Minutes,' I Compromised While Kissing Her Neck. And Rolling Over, So She Was On Top Of Me.

'Fabian. I Really Need To Get Up And So Do You! Tonight's Valentine's Night! We'll Snuggle All Night Then! Okay? But Come On! It's Not The Night Time Yet! And You Have Work!' I Continued Kissing Her Neck, Sometimes Stopping To Nip At The Bottom Of Her Ear Where I Knew She Liked It So Much. 'Stop That! You're Distracting Me!'

Shaking My Head, I Replied, 'Then I Don't See What's So Wrong With It!'

'Fabian. I'm Leaving Now. If You Don't Get Up, You'll Lose Your Job. And If You Get Fired, Well To Put This Quite Frankly Fabian, You'll Be Out On The Streets.' She Walked Away Shaking Her Head, With A Smile On Her Face.

'Wait! Come Back Here! Nina!' The Moment It Was Out, I Knew It Was Too Late To Take It Back.

Storming Into The Room, She Marched Right Up To Me, Nose To Nose. 'What Did You Call Me?'

'Nothing. I Called You Nothing. What Would I Call You?' I Spoke Then Shook My Head. She Knew, There Was No Point Arguing Over It On Valentine's Day. 'Fine. I Accidently Called You It. I Didn't Mean It. You Know That! It's Sometimes A Reflex. I Can't Help It! I'm Sorry I Called You It, I Know How Much You Hate It, But It's Done! There's No Point Arguing Over It!'

She Shook Her Head, 'I Wasn't Starting A Fight. You Were! Why Can't You Get Over It? Is It Really That Important? I See The Way You Act. You Still Miss It. It's Obvious. But You Promised Time Would Help! I Gave You, What, Five Years? And You Still Call Me It! I Can't Do This Anymore. I'm Done!'

'Wait. Wait, You Don't Mean That.'

She Shook Her Head, And Tried To Hold Back Tears. 'I Really Do. I Love You Fabian. But It's Clear You're Not Over It. I'll Be Back Tomorrow To Pick Up The Rest Of My Stuff. You Can Have The House, And The Furniture. Everything. I'm Seriously Done Fabian.'

'Wait!' The Front Door Slamming Was Enough To Tell Me She Was Serious This Time. We Were Officially Over. 'Don't Leave, Joy.' But It Was True, She Was Gone. I Used To Call Her Nina All The Time. From When We Started Dating To The Day We Got Engaged. And Even Now, After Five Years, I Still Call Her This. The Thing Is, Even Knowing How Much It Hurts Her, I Couldn't Keep Myself From Calling Joy, Nina. And I Couldn't Stop Myself From Wishing Joy Was Nina.

Nina And I Were Very Close A Couple Years Ago. After Graduation, She Went Back To America To Look After Her Grandma, Who Had Fallen Ill. We Texted, And We're In A Relationship For A Whole Year, Before She Had A Meltdown. Her Grandma Had Just Passed Away, And I Couldn't Even Hold Her. We Couldn't Kiss Each Other, Or Hug Each Other, Or Even Just See A Movie Together. It Broke Her Heart, And It Broke Mine Too. She Texted Me Saying She Was Done With England. She Blocked All Of Our Phone Numbers, And Changed Hers. She Moved, And Changed Her First Name. But Just In Case, We Always Stayed At The Same House, And Had The Same Numbers In Case One Day She Decides To Talk To Us. I Admit It, It Hurt When She Left-Not Physically, But When She Mentally Left Nina Martin Behind And Became A New Person-It Hurt A Lot. It Felt Like She Was Better Than All Of Us. And She Wasn't Going To Let Us Hold Her Back Anymore. I Lost My Best Friend.

But Honestly, I Can't Keep Myself From Hoping She'd Show Up On My Door Step, The One We All Once Shared, (Since I Took Over The Anubis House) And Claiming She Missed Me. Joy, No Matter How Much I Loved Her, Just Couldn't Compare To My First Love. And I Was Starting To Assume No One Ever Could.

Picking Up My Phone, I Messaged Joy.

**Please, Babe. Let's Try To Talk It Out.**

After I Clicked Sent, I Figured A Shower Would Be Good. Jo Was Probably At Patricia's, Grabbing Clothes Before She Heads Into Work. After A Fifteen Minute Shower, I Went Into The Bedroom And Got Dressed, then Walked Into The Living Room. Imagine My Shook, When Sitting On The Leather Coach, Was Joy. As I Opened My Mouth To Speak, She Cut Me Off.

'Don't Be Flattered. I'm Not Here To Works Things Out. I Know A Lost Cause When I See One. We've Been Heading Down Hill For A Year Now. And I Knew It, I Just Didn't Want To Admit It. But I Came Here Cause Last Valentine's Day, The Day You Proposed, Remember How I Took A Phone Call During Dinner?' She Paused For Me To Nod Before She Continued, 'It Was Nina. She Called Me. And I Took The Call.'

My Mouth Fell Open, Trying To Make Sense Of The Words, I Repeated When She Said, 'Nina Martin? Called You? When She Had My Number? She Called You? The Girl She Hated? Why?'

Joy Shook Her Head, 'Sometimes You Can Be So Naive. She Wanted To Know You're Okay. And If You Weren't You Wouldn't Tell Her That. And She Also Had To Know Some Girl Things. Her Boyfriend Was Proposing That Night Too. She Wanted To Know What To Say.'

'O-Okay… And You Said?'

She Smiled, 'I Said That You Were Fine, And We Had Twins And We're Expecting Three More, And You Got A Job As A Garbage Man. And I'm A Nanny. And That We Live In A One Bedroom House. What Do You Think I Told Her? I Said You Were Okay. You Could Be Better, Could Be Worst. That We've Been Dating For Four Years, And That You're The Slowest Mover Ever. And That I Thought That Night Was The Night. And I Was Correct. And That You Called Me Her Name Sometimes. And That I Didn't Believe We'd Last Much Longer, And That You Always Love Her.'

I Stared At Her, And Replied Through Clenched Teeth, 'You Told Her That I Call You Nina Sometimes? And What Did She Say?'

'Now Fabian, Calm Down. She Told Me About How Once, She Was Stepping Out With A Nice, Young Guy, And While Making Out, She Moaned Your Name. Not His. And I Told Her You Two Never Got Over Each Other, Apparently.' She Shook Her Head, 'Now For The Part You're Waiting For. She's Not Engaged. She Turned Him Down. And Guess What! Happy Ending, She Moved Back Here! She Actually Lives In The Next Town Over! Oh How Sweet Is That!'

'Joy. Please.' I Walked Around The Living Room A Total Of Three Times Before I Responded, 'Do You Have It? Her Address?'

Joy Nodded And Pulled It Out Of Her Purse. 'I Always Knew You Were Gonna Leave Me For Her. I Thought It Would've Happened The First Year, Though. Have A Nice Life. I'm Taking My Things With Me Now, You Can Have Whatever I Don't Take.'

I Just Continued Walking Towards The Door. I, Fabian Rutter, Was About To Go Proclaim My Love For My First Love, Nina Martin. Great. The Eight Blocks Total Walk It Was, Was Spent Imagining What I Was Gonna Say. But When I Got There, I Had No Clue.

Just As I Was About To Knock, A Woman Opened The Door, And Was About To Step Right Into Me. I Quickly Moved, 'Sorry.'

'My Bad, Boy. Who You Looking For?' I Finally Got A Good View Of The Lady, But I Was To Excited, And Nervous, To Look Closely.

Shaking My Head, Trying To Clear My Thoughts, I Replied, 'Martin's Her Last Name. I Don't Recall Her First.'

'Nina? Nina Martin? Mid Twenties? She Upstairs, On The Left Hand Side, First Door. Be Careful Though. She Doesn't Seem All There Today.' The Look On My Face Made Her Backtrack. Don't Get Me Wrong! She's Normally Fine! But Valentine's Day Always Makes Her Depressed, Apparently.'

'I Understand. If You Don't Mind,' I Motioned To The Space Past Her.

'Why Of Corse Not, Kiddo. Tell Nina I Say Hello, And Have A Great Day!'And With That, She Was Off.

Nina Kept Her First Name… Hmm… That Was Different. Before I Knew It, I Was Up The Stairs, Knocking On The Door.

'One Second!' A Voice From Inside Exclaimed. A Loud Bang Came From Inside, And A 'Darn. Oh Well.' Finally The Door Opened Up. And Before Me Was The Most Beautiful Thing Ever. Nina, Blond Curly Hair Pulled Back In A Side Ponytail, Blue Eyes, Brighter Than The Sun, With Such Sadness, But Fake Happiness In Them, And A Smile So Warm, It'd Melt Antarctica. Her Normal Clothes Were Traded Out For Overalls, With Paint Splattered All Over Them. She Looked At Me Oddly For About A Minute Before Recognition Dawned On Her Face. 'Fabes?'

'Nina?'

She Nodded. 'Fabian Rutter?'

I Nodded, 'Nina Martin?'

She Giggled, 'My Best Friend?'

I Smiled, 'My American Friend?'

She Looked Appalled, 'I Forgot. Would You Like To Come In? I Mean It's A Mess, I Was Painting The Walls… But If You Don't Mind The Paint Cans…'

'It'd Be My Pleasure.' I Stepped Past Her, And Into The Tiny Apartment. 'So This Is It, Huh?'

She Nodded, While Closing The Door. 'Not Much, But It's Someplace To Sleep, Right?'

I Took A Seat On Her Couch, Taking In The Sight. 'Need Help Painting?'

She Looked Over My Outfit, 'You're… You're In A Suit?'

'You Have No Spare Clothes?'

She Giggled, 'Never Thought Of That. And Yes, I'd Love The Help.'

And That's How Our Afternoon Of Painting Started. Being Stopped Several Times To Kiss. And I Guess… I Just Never Stopped Loving Mommy," I Told My Youngest Child. Sarah Looked Up At Me And Nina And Made A Kissy Face. I Leaned In To Kiss Sarah, Then Kissed Nina. And Nina Then Kissed Sarah. One Big Happy Family.


End file.
